


Lemon and Lavender

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blasphemy, Character Study, F/F, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character of Color, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Prompt, wrote this entirely because i love women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: Vin could taste the sin on her lips as she grinned in her partially inebriated state and allowed the words forming in her throat to escape from her liquor loosened tongue, “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”(prompt: You use the “did it hurt when you fell from heaven” pick-up line on an actual fallen angel. Not that you knew that they weren’t human, though.)
Kudos: 12





	Lemon and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh i love women
> 
> anyways, i wrote this years ago in response to the prompt on tumblr "You use the “did it hurt when you fell from heaven” pick-up line on an actual fallen angel. Not that you knew that they weren’t human, though."
> 
> I remember people pointing out at that time that angels were always white in art or stories, and for the most part in media, so i specifically chose to write non-white characters for this prompt.
> 
> Anyways, as always, i hope you enjoy<3<3<3

She was tipsy, borderline drunk; settled into that perfect sweet spot of inebriation where everything was fuzzy but still controllable. Everyone in the upscale cocktail and martini bar named _Somewhere_ would be able to see it if they paid her any attention, would know the state she was in immediately, though none approached her and most avoided her presence entirely. Something about this woman was a red sign plastered across the front door of a dilapidated house, a stark warning sign that trespassers would be prosecuted. She wasn’t to be trespassed upon, she wasn’t to be bothered, she wasn’t to be invaded. No matter the smiles and laughs she gave, or how freely she moved to the music like a dandelion fluff carried by the breeze, she was unapproachable.

She wasn’t alone, though, not really.

She hadn’t really wanted to come out tonight, preferring to drink in the solitary confinements of her house, watching the world spin without purpose. Her _friend_ , however, had other plans and invited her out to celebrate a coworkers birthday or promotion or anniversary or _something_ that Vin couldn’t have cared _less_ about than she did.

Her friends were far too concerned about the fact that she spent time alone, having created this image of Vin sitting in the corner of her bed, crying for hours alone. Vin had mistakenly told them of her breakup, one that had happened long ago, when they’d asked about relationships. Occasionally she regrets opening her mouth to speak and that was one time. She had insisted that she just _enjoyed_ her time alone, that she wasn’t moping or grieving, though there was only a half truth to those words. Lies didn’t taste like soured wine anymore, though, so they fell from her tongue easily. 

They hadn’t accepted her polite _no_ for an answer though and there was a promise of an endless tab funded by her friends wallet. Vin had accepted at that offer, her resolve melted by the offer of drinking on someone else’s dime. 

That was how she had found herself seated on a barstool that was far too high, at a table even higher, hidden in a corner away from the group she had arrived with. She was content here to watch, absorbing the sight of humanity without inhibitions. She wasn’t alone, not entirely, but she was secluded and more comfortable that way. Vin had always carried an air of intimidation, of a long aged royalty undisturbed by time. She was shrouded in an aura that tasted like gold and wine, something addictive, something _terrifying_. 

_Gorgeous_ people called her, though she would often smile back, wide lips pulled over pearly teeth, and speak with a tongue shaped like a lash to correct them:  
 _inhuman_.

Her skin was dark in a way that carried the night sky, glittering with stars of undiscovered universes- ones that would _stay_ undiscovered. She was not to be invaded, not to be investigated- her and her galaxies would remain untouched by prying eyes and far too inquisitive yet far too undeserving people. She had learned through the years that when people _discovered_ , they often took as they pleased and left without regards. To be explored was equivalent to being destroyed and her being was not up for others to pillage and control.

Tonight she had chosen a strappy satin dress in a shade of peach that offset the color of her skin and the smooth, flowing curves of her body, and it wasn’t any wonder how the crowd had shifted for her. Vin found one of the joys of this life to be looking like _this_. She had never known this privilege before- the ability to look as powerful as she was. It was a minor blessing of this life, the only thing that got her through everything else. 

There was one other thing, she thought, that was a blessing of this life: the blonde across the room leaning against the glossy black bar dressed entirely in red. 

Red was her color, Vin thought, a stunning shade against the honey pallor of her skin. The pantsuit framed what Vin could tell, even from this distance, were long and slender legs, her torso petite but curved so politely it was almost taunting. She was glowing, beckoning Vin without ever acknowledging the woman in the corner. She was taller than Vin, much taller, and the strappy black heels she wore only added to her height. When she moved or laughed or talked her head would bounce and so would the waves of her hair, the curves of her cheekbones softening, the lilt of her almond eyes creasing.

Vin was enraptured before she even found her way to the woman. There was a dull aching in her chest, the hollowness of an empty cathedral, one with large stained glass windows and the echoes of the bones buried beneath the tiles. 

Vin finished the last of her martini, leaving the empty glass as the only sign anyone had even graced that corner of the bar that evening. Her steps were sturdy, the thin heels she wore herself not hindering her stride despite the alcohol that had numbed her system. The crowd moved almost unconsciously from her, creating a path for the woman without realization. She supposed that came with the aura that lingered despite the ages of unuse. 

The bar was glittery up close, with an intricate wooden base and a black resin top, and stools with plush cushions and low backs, though neither woman sat. Instead, Vin slipped between the ones next to her, hip pressing against the bar as she studied the unusually familiar yet completely foreign silhouette of the lady dressed in a burning shade. She was stretched out not unlike a cat, her figure long and relaxed and expression just as bemusedly placid. 

There was some indie music playing in the background of the bar, something that wasn’t in Vin’s taste, something she could do without, though she supposed that it also matched the idle mingling noise of the crowd that she had been silencing her ears to the entire night. Everything about this night had been mediocre and boring, the drinks decent but the atmosphere suffocatingly bland, though there had been one deliciously interesting happening and it was the moment she lived in _now_. 

When the woman’s eyes landed on her, the buzzing of the alcohol filled her cheeks and chest with warmth at the discovery of the color of her eyes. They were grey, a silvery shade that reflected the glow of Michael’s sword. They were an unnatural shade, as equally unnatural as the yellow of the industrial lighting they were standing under. Her features were divine, carved from marble over hours and hours, the artist putting more care into the artwork than themselves, all sharply lifted angles and wide curves. Her lips were pulled in a self-satisfied shape, equally as red as the cloth she wore. She was tantalizing, perhaps not heavenly at all. 

Vin tossed a single gold woven box braid back over her shoulder, one that had escaped the confinements of the low ponytail the rest were settled in. The woman studied the movement of her shoulder with an interest that awoke every nerve in her body. Vin could taste the sin on her lips as she grinned in her partially inebriated state and allowed the words forming in her throat to escape from her liquor loosened tongue, “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

For the longest second, neither moved, their gazes never wavering. Vin could hear time ticking on the clock of eternity, or maybe it was the beating of her own heart, her own clock, her own time. It was long, too long, before the woman gave a chuckle from deep in her chest and tapped her long fingers against the resin of the bar, nails too short for noise but Vin swore she could hear the pattering of her soft looking fingertips. “You know it did.” 

Vin was surprised to have heard the woman speak in response, the rasp of her voice tingling at the nape of her neck. She’d heard that voice before, heard it so many times in so many ways. She hadn’t been expecting a response, hadn’t been expecting her addiction to be fed tonight. Typically, she ignored her. Tonight was different and tonight Vin was prepared to press her luck. 

“How bad?” It might be sadistic to ask such a question, to want to hear the pain of what she went through. She craved that validation, the one that came with the confirmation that the woman suffered as much as she. There was an ache for the comfort of knowing she wasn’t _alone_ in this pain.

When their eyes met again it was freely molten silver against age hardened gold and Vin could feel the sparks threatening to ignite. “Would you like to see the scars?”

Vin could see the whitening of her knuckles, could see the way she was affecting her. Her words carried a pain, a longing, a lust- there was a familiarity within them that tasted like Heaven and Vin was practically salivating. The scent of lemon and lavender was clouding her judgement, enticing her back into a familiar routine of sin and regret and prayer and _excitement_. How sick it was that Vin loved living her worst moment over and over and over and _over_. She licked her teeth as her heart threatened to break through her chest and land in the woman’s glass, then responded in a voice laced with a mournful longing, “Have I ever said no?”

This was the cause of Sairus’s fall to begin with. She had used her heavenly body for impurity and she had dragged Vinriel down with her, had tempted her with sin. So many centuries ago she had been cast from Heaven, cursed as an angel on earth to live with immortality and the empty holes in her soul and being.

She had no grace, she had no wings, but she had until the sun died to pay for her sins.

Vinriel had been luckier than she, had been demoted down to a low level Messenger. She had been able to keep her wings and her grace, though she barely was counted as anything more than a back-up messenger pigeon for when the first favorites got eaten by hawks. She had vowed to the Courts never to see Sairus again, to never allow herself to be soiled by sin again, and they had given her an unexpected chance for redemption.

Vinriel never had actually kept that promise, had always found where the flightless bird landed, and always indulged in her sins again. 

Tonight was no different to every time they found themselves here. It was always Sairus’s home, always Sairus’s bed. Sairus had asked why before, but Vin never told her, never said that if her sheets were to smell like lavender and lemon that she might clip her wings herself to be able to bathe in it for as long as she could. 

They weren’t touching tonight; so often after the heat, the moans, the all encompassing pleasures, they lay apart. The space between them was one of Heaven and Earth, and Vin often wondered how much of herself it would take to move them both. Despite them not touching, Vin could feel the heat that gently fell from Sairus’s body, could smell the sweet lavender and lemon and sex that hadn’t yet left. 

Vin found it _addicting_. 

She had long since stopped being concerned for her purity- how many times had she sinned by now, how many times had she lied, how many times had she directly ignored every order given to her? This moment meant nothing in a sea of repeated moments, a single drop adding to the waves that she could no longer bottle. She would never regain her initial status, she would never unsully her name, and she would never be repurified, the laws of Heaven strict and unmoving. What was once more if it meant tasting something so sweet again?

When Vin sighed heavily at that thought, the silence that had been formed by the moon beaming down on them was broken. The moon was large tonight but not yet full, and it bleached the room of strong colors, leaving everything cool and blue. The neutral grey, white, and blue tones of Sairus’s room practically glowed under the moonlight. Sairus was still so angelic, so heavenly, despite the lack of grace and Heaven. She had always embodied Heaven’s fire, had always shone as one of the brightest stars. Vin almost hated her for falling as she did, for wasting her potential, for ruining the sky for eternity with her absence. _Almost_.

Vin didn’t know if she could ever hate her, considering she could never even fully be angry with her. 

Sairus felt like an eternity that even Heaven couldn’t provide.

“You did this, y’know?” Vin finally was able to expel the ever screaming thoughts in her mind, though her voice was quiet and gravelly. Vin wasn’t a meek person by nature, though she had an inability to be anything other than malleable around Sairus. Sairus had a calming effect, one that soothed even the roughest of tempers. It was part of why Vin had found her so alluring, the two balancing each other perfectly as God had intended. God had created them as a set. Though even God hadn’t expected the path the two had taken. When Vin spoke, it wasn’t angry, but it was wet with a pain that had been born from centuries of missing one’s other half, “You caused all of this. You could have just stayed how you were and let everything be and instead- look where we are. Look where you got us.” 

Sairus allowed her to speak as she always did, listening to the words that her lover spoke, with a kind expression and open ears. Sairus was facing her on her side, hips covered in a thin sheet haphazardly drug over the two. Vin was wrapped tightly, feeling naked from more than just a lack of clothing, but Sairus was never the one to shy away from vulnerability or fear. Sairus just watched, just listened, as Vin spoke the same words she did every time. The ones about pain, the ones about regret, the ones that worried for her and her safety. Sairus listened as she spoke until her voice quit and only then did she speak, “Vin, I am free. I no longer am forced to abide by Heaven’s commands and authoritarian laws. Nowadays, I understand why Lucifer spoke so loudly against Father. This freedom, this full humanity- it feels wonder.”

“Don’t speak ill of Father,” Vin replied quickly, finally rolling her head to the side to stare at Sairus.

“I do not blaspheme,” Sairus answered just as quickly, her words as sharp as ever. Sairus was always so fast with her tongue, her words quicker than the strike of the archangels hands. She had always been able to talk herself out of her punishments, talk herself out of any situation. She had always been able to avoid guilt up until the one moment she wasn’t. “Firstly, I have been cast out, nay? I am wholly free to do as I please, I am not obliged to follow Heaven’s laws. Despite this, I still do not speak ill of Father. I only say that I understand Lucifer’s plight, the desire for freedom. I have no ill words towards Father harbored in my heart nor in my soul. I am free to have my own opinions now without the inhibition of Heaven’s law. Secondly, I carry no guilt for my thoughts nor my words.”

Vin was certain that had she kept her mouth shut to the Courts then Sairus could have talked her way out of her punishment. Vin was the type to beg for forgiveness, while Sairus never felt the need for it. Vin was the one to break down in the Court, Vin was the one to fully expose them when the questions came. Vin wasn’t able to stand the feeling of having lied to her family. That was why Vin was only demoted, while Sairus was cast down. 

“You should feel guilt.” Vin finally spoke, words catching in her throat. 

“Should I?” Sairus’s tone was patronizing now and it made Vin frown deeper, the woman not taking the situation seriously. 

“Yes,” She said finally, eyebrows knitting, “You ruined my life.” 

“Maybe you should try falling,” Sairus spoke, sliding across the bed now. Vin only watched, unmoving, as she slithered overtop of her body, blonde hair brushing against her cheeks. Those stunningly silver eyes that should’ve disappeared when she fell, but instead seemed to burn brighter as though she stole the stars on her way down. Her eyes were all consuming and Vin wanted to shut them lest she turn to stone, but by now it was too late, her heart cracking the sky open once again. “It only happens once, but you’ll never regret it.” 

When her lips brushed Vin’s cheek, they stole her reserve from her. Her skin was alive with the sensation of lust once again and the goosebumps foretold a story she knew by heart. The room seemed to drop in temperature, or maybe her body was heating unnaturally, but either way she could feel the shift and it made her thighs tremble beneath the sheet that had fully slid from Sairus’s lithe and long body. Vin understood why Eve had made the choices she had. Sairus was a snake sent into Eden to tempt, Vin decided, and the apple tasted sweeter than any bible verse had ever acknowledged.

“You temptress,” Vin was able to hiss between her teeth as Sairus’s gentle lips caressed the skin of her neck and ear, her hands finding the soft skin of her waist and hips despite her words. The feeling of Sairus’s body on top of her own was indescribable, though Vin could only think about how she had never lost Heaven, but how Heaven had lost her. “You have become nothing more than a devil since your falling. I should never associate with you.” 

Sairus didn’t leave her for a long moment, allowing Vin to draw her hips to her own. Vin’s fingers stole up her spine, tracing the jagged but long healed scars from where her wings were surgically gouged. The scars no longer hurt, but there was a phantom ache that chiseled at her heart whenever she thought about her scars. Sairus gave her a final kiss behind the ear, before withdrawing enough to meet her eyes. She brushed her nose against Vin’s, lips barely meeting hers in a way that left Vin wanting to chase her back down. She wouldn’t have to chase her for long. Sairus knew when the sun rose, Vinriel would leave again and she would be left to live a quiet and lonely mundane life until the other sought her out again. She didn’t mind the others random disappearances or reappearances. Sometimes she avoided her in hopes of protecting whatever virtue she had left, though the longer time went on, the more Sairus was understanding that it was pointless. 

She knew Vinriel would join her eventually, wingless but _free_. It would only be a matter of time. She kissed her softly again before whispering against her lips, “Even the devil was an angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> oioioioioi
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed <3<3<3


End file.
